ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2011/April
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of April, 2011. April 2 Universal Studios Hollywood :Main articles: "Judas", Meeno The crew went to the Universal Studios Hollywood "Old Mexico" lot to shot the music video. Meeno Judas 004.jpg Meeno Judas 005.jpg 533095_394503190573040_224831910873503_1261379_491678543_n.jpg April 3 Daybreak (ITV), Judas :Main articles: "Judas", Meeno During the 2nd day of shooting "Judas", Gaga gave an interview to Daybreak on ITV for the United Kingdom. For the flood sequence, the crew shot it at the Flash Flood lot at Universal Studios Hollywood. Meeno Judas 007.jpg Meeno Judas 003.jpg Meeno Judas 006.jpg April_3,_2011_005.png Meeno Judas 002.jpg Meeno Judas 001.jpg 393310_308046049239200_133334716710335_883849_834936025_n.jpg April 4 The Monster Ball at BOK Center April 6 Austin Gaga was spotted leaving her hotel in Austin. April 6, 2011 001.png #Red studded jacket by a fan and custom made boots by Tony Lama. The Monster Ball at Frank Erwin Center April 7 Metro Announcement 4-7-11 Metro Announcement 001.png Korean Interview Gaga was interviewed by Korean TV to talk about her album Born This Way, the meaning of the songs, their memories and her favorite song. 4-7-11 Korean Interview 001.png NewNowNext Awards (Logo) : Main article: NewNowNext Awards 4-7-11 NewNowNext Awards 001.jpg April 8 The Monster Ball at Toyota Center April 13 *Makeup by Tara Savelo , hair by Frederic Aspiras Press promo Gaga did some press promo interviews from her hotel room while in Miami. April 13, 2011 001.png 4-13-11 Message to Japan.PNG 4-13-11 Miami 001.jpg Fantástico Interview Gaga gave an interview to Canal F with Zeca Camargo. 4-13-11 Fantástico Interview 001.png April 13, 2011 002.png El Universal TV Interview (by MTV) Gaga gave an interview for the Mexican TV. 4-13-11 Courtesy MTV Interview 001.png Noticias Caracol TV Interview Gaga gave the first interview to Noticias Caracol of Colombia in Miami with Paola Ovalle. 4-16-11 Noticias Caracol Interview 002.jpg 4-16-11 Noticias Caracol Interview 001.png Backstage 4-13-11 Caracol Television.jpg 4-13-11 Caracol TV 002.jpg 4-13-11 Caracol TV 003.jpg 4-13-11 Caracol TV 004.jpg GagaVision No. 43 4-13-11 GagaVision No. 43 001.png|1 4-13-11 GagaVision No. 43 002.png|2 4-13-11 GagaVision No. 43 003.png|3 The Monster Ball at American Airlines Arena April 14 Out and about in Miami, Florida *Makeup by Tara Savelo , hair by Frederic Aspiras April 14, 2011 001.png 4-14-11 Out in Miami.jpg April 15 The Monster Ball at Amway Center April 16 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Walt Disney World and The Kennedy Lounge in Tampa, Florida Gaga+001.jpg 11-04-16 Kennedy Lounge Tampa.jpg The Monster Ball at St. Pete Times Forum April 17 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras The Setai Hotel in Miami April 17, 2011 001.png The Final Frontier World Tour at St. Pete Times Forum Gaga met the guys (Nicko McBrain and Bruce Dickinson) of Iron Maiden backstage. 4-17-11.jpg 4-17-11 Iron Maiden at St. Pete Times Forum 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Stevie Boi April 18 The Monster Ball at Arena at Gwinnett Center April 19 Taking pictures with fans *Sunglasses by Lafont April 19, 2011 001.png The Monster Ball at Bridgestone Arena April 22 The Monster Ball at Prudential Center April 23 The Monster Ball at Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum April 25 The Monster Ball at Bell Center April 27 The Monster Ball at Quicken Loans Arena April 28 The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Greeting fans after Ellen, MTV and It Gets Better Project April 28, 2011 002.png April 28, 2011 003.png 4-28-11 Ellen Judas.jpg April 28, 2011 001.png April 28, 2011 004.png 4-28-11 Greeting fans after ellen show.jpg April 29 The Oprah Winfrey Show (CBS) : Main article: The Oprah Winfrey Show 4-29-11 Oprah 1.jpg 4-29-11 Oprah 2.jpg 4-29-11 Oprah 3.jpg 4-29-11 Oprah 4.jpg 4-29-11 Oprah 5.jpg Lady-Gaga-Oprah-Sally-LaPointe-Jacket.jpg April 29, 2011 001.png #Custom made jacket by Sally LaPointe, Leopard catsuit by MUGLER, hat by Philip Treacy and hair-mask by Frederic Aspiras #Dress by Mandy Coon ("Fall 2011, If I had a Heart”), Crystal hedlight necklace by Kenneth Jay Lane Category:2011 fashion